


Frog Lake

by Yeofroggin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Surreal, i have no clue, im very high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeofroggin/pseuds/Yeofroggin
Summary: In a mystical world YeoJin hopes to find her best friend, Yerim.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 9





	Frog Lake

Yeojin walked onto the path, and surrounding her from out of nowhere were as many frogs as eyes could see popped out of the wet slightly walked on soil, she gasped.

She had seen frogs in her life, but not that many. However all of them looked pretty and cool, Yeojin thought they were cool but if she came home with more frogs on her and her clothes, her mom would be very mad, and Jo Haseul was very serious about no frogs in the house.

Her mother could have her dears wandering about even in the house, but Yeojin couldn't have her precious frogs, it was someway Kim Hyunjin’s fault. But it was sad, she couldn't see her best friend Yerim.

A deeply beautiful purple frog jumped onto her hand.

“Hello, what are you doing here?” asked the now glowing being.

“Im trying to find the best of all friends, my best friend Yerim, I miss her dearly but I have not seen her in many moons, my mother told me to look for her near here, I didn't understand why.” Yeojin frowns, she and Yerim used to be together everyday so beside just being unusual this situation got Yeojin sad and anxious.

“That's sad! I dont really like being sad, so i have decided to help you. My name is Choerry.” the frog amazingly smiled, it was weirdly bright but Yeojin didn't, mind it any thought.

“Im Im YeoJin froggo, thank you helping me find my best friend, i promise you'll love her and well have so much fun!"


End file.
